scopeworldfandomcom-20200213-history
My Total Drama Island
Overview This season involves 22 16-year-old contestants who signed up for a reality show on an island known as Camp Wawanakwa or "Total Drama Island." The teens were originally under the impression that they were going to be on a show where they live in a luxurious mansion and "play guitars and have a great time." According to Chris, to be on the show, one had to be at least sixteen years old and be either "kooky, obnoxious, stuck-up, dense, loud, annoying, filthy, or anywhere remotely in between." The 22 teens chosen were divided into two separate teams: the Angry Birds and the Killer Bees. The two teams were given challenges every three days which they had to compete in. The losing team would vote one of their members off and the losing contestant would have to walk the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers, which would then take them away. At some point in the competition, the teams would dissolve. The same elimination process would happen, except after every challenge only one to two people had invincibility and after every challenge everybody had to vote somebody out instead of just one team. This process continued until only two people were left to compete in a final challenge where the last contestant standing won $1,000,000 in prize money. Characters Staff: Chris McLean - The Arrogant Host Chef Hatchet - The Amateur Chef Blaineley - The Whiny Diva Co-Hostess Dakota - The Attention-Loving Intern Contestants: 25-Cent - The Rapper Wannabe Austin - The Military Brat Britty - The Goody-Goody Cherish - The Hippie Desmond - The Anarchist Punk Fonquisha - The Ghetto Glam Geraldaine Upp III- The Rich Snob Hayley - The Effeminate Guy Isis - The Creepazoid Jaden - The Perverted Jokester Josie - The Epic Random Girl Lois - The No-Nonsense Girl Max - The Chillaxed Musician Monique - The Gossip Queen Norman - The Phobia Factor Precious - The Obnoxious Teen Mom Robert - The Pessimistic Loner Sindel - The Gothic Princess Snoos - The Friendly Japan-Loving Tech Teddy - The Girly Girl Wayne - The Cowboy Xena - The Amazon Chapters Chapter 1: Welcome to Wawankwa! The camera zooms from the deep Muskoka waters to an island that has never, ever been televised. A young, somewhat mellow looking man is smiling at the camera, his hair blowing in the Canadian wind. Chris McLean winks at the camera and get's started with the show. 'Dudes and dudettes, Chris McLean here! The host with the most! This show is gonna be awe-awesome! 22 contestants from around the globe all competing in this abandonded, somewhat shabby summer camp. These 22 contestants are competing for a million, freaking dollars! I would say more but, I don't know, let's get started already! The host pauses for a second, but continues. 'First, I'd like to introduce a pretty girl from Texas. She's like Lindsay, but much more fun! Here she is, Teddy!' The camera zooms in a regular looking sailboat that is carrying a blond girl wearing a pink dress with white heels. Teddy steps into the dock, with a big smile on her face. 'HEY CHRIS! I can't believe I'm here! You have like no idea how much I've wanted to be here. I totally like it here already! Oh, I'm the first one here! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!', Teddy jumps up and down whilst smiling. Chris rolls his eyes, 'Yeah, whatevs'. Teddy looks at her nails the way girls look at their nails and says, 'OMG! My nail polish is fading!' Chris laughs and say's 'Our next contestant is..psh, she sounds boring. Here's Lois.' A practical, aloof girl glares at Chris and Teddy from the boat she steps off of. Chris smiles as Lois walks by him, 'Hey Lois'. Lois turns her head around and says in a serious tone, 'Don't hey me.' Teddy smiles and waves at her. Lois crosses her arms and stares at Teddy and say's 'Aww, look who's wearing nothing but pink. I find it funny you girly girls think pink is the only solution.' Teddy looks confused and says, 'But pink is the prettiest color!' Lois laughs and tells her 'Whatever, shallow girl.' Teddy immediately cries after hearing those words. Chris shrugs and continues on, 'My next contestant is a..Southern gentleman with the perfect manners and the chivalry of a Medieval knight, here's Wayne.' A tall skinny-buff Southern cowboy steps onto the dock, his cowboy boots making a small 'clink' noise. 'Howdy Chris! How are y'all doin' these days?', the Southern boy tips his cowboy hat to the ladies. Lois looks unimpressed and rolls her eyes. Teddy smiles and blushes. Teddy approaches Wayne, 'I live in Texas too!' Wayne smiles at Teddy, 'It's a great place, ma'am' Teddy laughs, as Wayne winks at her. Chris sighs and announces, 'Next contestant is a dude from England, he say's that he 'hates life and that people need to...I won't say it because, well you'll see. Here's Desmond.' A pale guy with a tall, dark navy blue mohawk with several piercings in his face and wearing spiky wristbands. Chris smiles, 'What's up, my man?' Desmond cracks his knuckles, 'I swear, I will mother*bleeping* kill you and everyone else here if you don't *bleeping* shut the *bleep* up' Chris has an O.o look on his face, along with everyone else. Desmond, 'Anyways. Don't *bleeping* talk to me and you'll be fine, mate.' Lois brushes her hair with an old-fashioned comb, while Teddy hides under Wayne. Desmond smirks and sits besides a tree on the ground, burying his head down. 'Our next contestant is...a guy with the best 'fashion sense' or whatever, just, nevermind. This is Hayley.' Desmond immediatly raised his head and laughed loudly. 'Hayley?! Is Hayley a he or a she?!', Desmond cracks a loud laugh. A tall, skinny feminine-looking guy sporting a pink skinny tee, blue girly skinny jeans, small black mini-heels, and in addition many accessories, including a pale yellow feather boa, cheap green plastic big sunglasses approaches the island with a great sense of pride. 'OMG! Like HEY GUYS! I'm totally psyched up to be on TV, I totally want my friends to see me on here as best dressed contestant! I'm soo like happy! Like OMFG!!', he announces proudly in his effeminate voice. Teddy jumps up and down saying, 'IKR? We should totally be like BFF'S! Come on! Let's talk about the latest nail polish that came out!!! EEEEEEEE!!' Hayley laughed in a Minnie Mouse fashion and went 'EEEEE!!!!!' Lois shakes her head, while Desmond facepalmed so hard, his entire arm went through his face. Lois turned around and had an O.o expression on her face, but didn't ask him anything, secretly scared for her own life. Chris sighs, 'Next contestant seems like a normal girl. A combination of Bridgette and Courtney, well without the lethalness. This is Britty. Britty, sporting a yellow tank top and green bellbottom jeans steps onto the dock with an ordinary smile on her face. 'Hey guys', Britty blushes and walks towards the dock. Chris looks at Britty, expecting her to say more but after 10 seconds, he loses hope and goes on with the show. 'Geez, we wasted time already. Thanks Britty.' Britty raised her eyebrows and glares at him. 'Anyways, our next contestant is...geez Louise. She's a, get ready folks, a TEEN MOM!' Lois said, 'She must be a slu..' but Desmond interupted her, gave her the finger and said, 'Don't *bleeping* judge like that again, you mother*bleeping* *bleep*' Lois backs away and tries to contain her emotions inside. Chris revealed her name, 'Precious'. A young woman with messy brown hair and wearing a dark red belly top, black leather skirt and fishnet stockings (slu..*coughs*) approaches the dock and starts yelling at the contestants. 'I'm Precious and I'm a teen mom! You have no idea HOW HARD IT IS to be one! I take care of my baby every day and I can't party with friends anymore, you don't understand how hard it is! I hate being a mom! I hate it! HATE IT! HATE IT! HATE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Britty asked, 'Why didn't you give the baby up for adoption?' Precious had an offended look on her face and approached Britty, who became quite uncomfortable. 'I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE! DON'T ASK ME ANY QUESTIONS BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THIS WORLD! OK? OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!', Precious spitted all over face. Britty looked extremely disgusted and walked away from her. Desmond furrows his eyebrows and glares at her whilst Lois does the same, but this time at Desmond. 'SO DON'T BE GETTING ALL OVER MY FACE LIKE THAT OK? THAT'S AN ORDER BECAUSE YOU ALL HAVE IT EASY!!!!', Precious retorted. Chris mouths, 'What an annoying *bleep*, anyways, next contestant is Norman.' A short, scrawny boy with brown straight cut hair, huge glasses wearing a khaki polo shirt with blue denim shorts walks to the dock. 'Uh, hey.', Norman picks his nose. Precious yells, 'EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! HOW OLD ARE YOU? ARE YOU 5? ARE YOU? HUH?!' Norman squeals and replies, 'No!' Wayne and Teddy look worried, as Lois and Lydon shake their heads. Norman then sneezes without covering his nose with anything, releasing snot all over the dock. Chris looks disgusted, 'Gross, dude. Just..gross.' Norman say's, 'Ugh, you got my list of phobia's and stuff? I can't be outdoors for more then five minutes because there's always a chance that a bear might break loose and eat us alive. I don't want to get sick from the other contestants. I can't eat certain foods because I'm afraid they might..' Chris interupts, 'I GET IT! And yes, your mom sent me the memo. Go inside the mess hall so you don't have to worry about a thing.' Norman runs into the dining hall, for his own safety. Chris shrugs and continues, 'Our next contestants are two cool friends on a boat!' Hayley and Teddy jumps up and down, 'EEE!!!! JUST LIKE US!!!', they both say in unison. Lois complains, 'Please don't tell me we'll have ANOTHER Katie and Sadie! We already have Hayley and Teddy and their annoying enough.' Hayley gasps and says, 'WELL, at LEAST I have fashion, GURL! Your top looks like it came from Goodwill, GURL!' Teddy and Hayley laugh and high-five each other, while Lois sighs. 'Yeah, err, their nothing like Hayley and Teddy', Chris says. 'In fact, one of the friends is the polar opposite of people like Sadie, Katie, Teddy, and Hayley. He hates the world, pretty much.' Lydon smirks, and Hayley comments, 'But how can you hate the world? There's a bunch of BEAUTIFUL CLOTHES TO WEAR in the WORLD!' Lydon cracks his knuckles, 'SHUT THE *bleep* UP! WHAT THE *bleep* is WRONG WITH YOU?! ALL YOU *bleeping* care about is clothes, and only shallow *bleeping* idiots like you care about that *bleep*. That *bleeping* guy seems MORE *bleeping* sane then you ever *bleeping* WILL BE, you *bleep*!' Hayley and Teddy gasp and cry on each other's shoulder. Chris sighs, 'Here comes Snoos and Robert.' Snoos and Robert are seen on the boat, chatting. Snoos laughs and smiles, 'I'm so glad to be competing in..' Robert interupts him and smirks, 'The Game'. 'Damn', Snoos complains. They both step off the boat. Chris smiles, 'Welcome to..' Robert playfully punches Snoos on the arm, 'The game, ha, made you lose twice already, I pwn you'. He has the 8) face. Snoos sighs and says, 'Well I just wish you stopped saying..' Robert teased, 'The game!', now showing his trollface. 'WILL YOU STOP saying 'The game'? You said that THREE TIMES already? Seriously, get in LINE with everyone else!', Lois complains and sighs loudly. Robert rolls his eyes and him and Snoos walks past her. Hayley observes them and combs his curly brown hair with pink highlights, 'You guys tottaleh need to like seriously need a makeover. Where do you guys shop to get your clothes?' Snoos answered, 'Wal-Mart. Why?' Robert looks pissed off and looks like he's about to show Hayley a piece of his mind. Teddy applies lipstick while showing kissy faces towards Wayne, while Hayley laughs Minnie-Mouse style. 'Wal-Mart is totally NOT the place to get the best clothes! You should totalleh like go to the mall, and yeah like you know?', Hayley complains. Robert says, 'Ok, um, whatever your name is, shut up, ok? IDGAF about where I get my clothes.' Desmond smiles and says, 'We finally have a sane guy here.' Robert looks back at him, but doesn't say anything. Chris points at the screen, 'And we will 'introduce more contestants when we come back!'. He winks at the camera. .....................................................................'commercial break........................................................ Chris smiles and waves at the camera, 'And we are back! Our next contestant. Pretty normal contestant. Nice and calm. Cool chick! I shall introduce you...Cherish! A tall girl with long, straight blond hair, wearing a green long-sleeved kimono top, blue bellbottom jeans with embroddied flowers and brown flip flops approaches the island with a smile on her face. 'Hey dudes and dudettes! Where are the animals by any chance?', Cherish asks with curiosity. Robert smiles at her, and Cherish smiles back. Chris shrugs, and Cherish sighs in dissapointment and walks past him. Britty approaches her and starts talking to her. 'I forgot to ask that question. I really like animals!', Britty giggles. Cherish replies, 'IKR? I feel sorry for those poor animals that are about to be extinct soon, but no worries, me and my family are involved in the many charities and organizations destined to help them!', she smiles. Britty smiles back. Teddy converses with Wayne, 'Soooo....what part of Texas are you from?', she says in a flirtatious tone. Wayne winks and answers, 'Abilene, Texas, ma'am. Prettiful place, I'll tell ya. Y'all should visit some time.' Teddy blushes, 'I totally WILL!', she laughs with Wayne. Chris rolls his eyes, 'Flirting, talking, all that cool jazz. There'll be more, for sure. Next contestant is...she's a girl that....she.....I hope you all don't freak out and all that shizz. Err, her name is Isis and here she is!' A girl with long brown hair, wearing a red 'Little Red Riding Hood' style dress and combat boots jumps from the boat to the dock and succesfully makes it, without any injury. 'This is TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND? YAY! Well, you know, this is different from all the other islands I've been too. Because well, me and my dad, we were both all 'eww' when we saw the previews of this place, but I was like, 'There HAS to be other people I can talk to here! Well anyways, I just want to let you all know, I'm not a girl. I'm a Mexican guy wearing a wig from the Salvation Army! And I like to eat babies!!!!', she lets all of the words out. All of the contestants, including Desmond, and Chris have the O.o expression in their faces. 'Babies are sooooo delicious! There was this one baby, she was only like one years old, and she literally tasted like ice cream', Isis smiled and laughed. Precious, who hasn't been seen in a while, gasped and yelled, 'HOW DARE YOU EAT BABIES! I AM A TEEN MOM AND YOU GO AROUND EATING CHILDREN? I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' The contestants and Chris were left speechless. 'Umm....yeah', Chris announces and does the 'She's koo-koo' body language expression. 'So, our next contestant is a dude that...well, he sort of annoys me. High expectations and all that stupid crap. He claims that he is 'smarter' then everyone else just because he's lived in two continents...how pathetic...but he'll kill me before I say anymore. Here's Austin.' A guy with black curly hair, carrying a can of Dr. Pepper, whilst wearing a green military camo jacket, blue jeans, and black combat boots steps off the dock, looking extremely unimpressed. Chris smiles and greets him, 'Welcome to the island, Austin'. Austin crosses his arms and glares at him, without saying a word. Chris infers, 'You don't look so happy, what's wrong dude?' Austin states, 'Well first OFF, I specifically said to have a PLANE take me here, not a BOAT! Second off, don't ever try to act like nothing's wrong when you SPECIFICALLY know what IS WRONG.' Chris frowns, 'Dude, I'm sorry. I tried everything I could.' Austin steps towards him, 'There's no such thing as SORRY in this world, Chris. I'm sick of everyone these days saying they are so 'sorry'. It's a sign of weakness, and weakness leads to downfall!' Chris sighs, 'Can't argue right now...you know, I have other dudes to introduce.' Austin raises an eyebrow, 'Well it's clear you don't know what your doing. Just do me a favor and never show your face at a military boot camp. The word sorry is like saying *bleep* in the civilian world. It's offending and quite unneccessary.' He walks towards the contestants and drinks the rest of his Dr. Pepper. Britty smiles at him, though it was a little smile, but Austin didn't notice. Chris sighs and goes on, 'Our next contestant is much more...pleasant.' Austin interupts, 'I would be pleasant if you GAVE ME A PLANE instead of a BOAT! I THREW UP THREE TIMES IN ONE DAY BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID DECISION-MAKING!' Chris sighs once again, 'Anyways, here's Josie. A short semi-tanned girl with brown-blond hair and green eyes waves and steps off the boat. 'Hey guys! I almost didn't sign up because I heard the island had sharks, but, I decided to face my fear this one time.', Josie smiles. Chris smiles, 'Well I'm glad your happy!' Josie smiles back and walks to the island. Precious raises an eyebrow and sinerstilly smiles. Josie walks past Precious, who glares at her and Josie accidently bumps into Robert. 'Oh God, I'm so sorry.', Josie say's. Robert smiles at her, 'No worries. It's all good', he now has the 8) expression on his face, as Josie giggles. Robert slightly blushes, and Snoos catches him. 'Haha, I saw you blush dude!', Snoos laughed. Robert now has the -___- expression on his face, 'You don't have to be so loud.' Britty and Cherish both wave at Josie and Josie waves back. Chris shrugs and continues, '14 contestants introduced so far! Dude, there's like...9 left to be introduced, so Numero Quince! Is the... quote on quote honorable' Geraldaine Upp III', he rolls his eyes. A tall blond with piercing green eyes crosses his arms and gets a lint roller and uses it all over his brown shiny blazer. He fixes his hair with his fancy comb and announces to the world, 'I am the honorable Geraldaine Upp III. I am the richest, and obviously the most important, and the best person in the entire world. I live in a 7 story mansion, with two bedrooms that exclusively belong to me, plus 45 other bedrooms, a private spa and swimming pool on top of the mansion, 15 kitchens, 23 gardens, a huge courtyard with an extravagent fountain and much more. Why? Because I'm the best, most important, most useful person you will ever meet. More useful then all of you of course.' All of the contestants furrow their eyebrows at him and glare at him. He fixes his tie and looks up the sky with his head held high. Isis shakes her head and has the :/ face. Robert and Snoos both roll their eyes. Chris gets a water bottle and drinks it all up, 'Next contestant is..she....she looks evil, but isn't..yeah. Sindel, I think is her name.' A woman with long, white hair, sporting black lipstick and heavy black mascara, and wearing a long dark purple gothic-style dress approaches the island. Precious laughs, 'HEY! LOOK! WE GOT A GRANDMA!!!!!!!!!!! HOW ARE YOUR GRANDKIDS? I'M ALREADY A MOM! YOUR A GRANDMA! WE CAN SHARE HOW HARD IT IS TOGETHER, EH?' Sindel has the angriest look on her face, 'Excuse me? I am NOT a grandma! I have a disorder that makes my hair prematurely go into a phase of a grandma.' Precious laughed and said, 'WHATEVER! YOU KNOW YOUR A GRANDMA! YOU JUST WON'T ADMIT IT! LIKE YEAH? IKR???!' Sindel has a purple aura surrounding her and yells, 'I TOLD YOU I AM NOT A GRANDMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' She yelled so loud, the entire island shook and almost hit an earthquake. Everyone had a shocked look on their face. Chris fixes hair, 'I also forgot to mention that not only does she have the hair disorder, she also has super-powerful vocal chords...so don't get on her nerves.' Sindel looks at everyone and immediatly starts to cry. Cherish, Britty, and Josie immediatly approach her. 'It's ok, Sindel is it?', Cherish asks. 'We're here for you, don't worry. If you have anyone to talk to, just talk to any one of us. We would never betray you.', Josie smiles and comforts her. 'It's gonna be alright. Just don't let these annoying people get to you!', Britty says. Sindel cries, 'I always get made fun of for my hair and voice! I can't help it! Nothing has worked! No treatment! No nothing!', she cries and her heavy black mascara is ruined. Josie, Cherish, and Britty comfort Sindel, who is crying loudly. Chris sighs, 'Almost done, almost done, 7 more to go..'. Next contestant is, well the next contestant is a girl who has lived it the 'hard way'.' Precious immediatly stood up and started walking around and yelling, 'I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS LIVED IT THE HARD WAY HERE! OK????????????? I DON'T WANT PEOPLE GETTIN' ALL OMG I LIVED SO HARD" CUZ IT AIN'T LIKE THAT! OK???????????????' Josie gives her a mean look, 'You know what? Shut up! Your making everyone uncomfortable! First, you make this poor girl Sindel uncomfortable and now your insulting others. I can't believe you!' Britty nods in agreement. Precious laughs, 'WHATEVER YOU SAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Chris continues, 'Thanks to all that unneeded commotion, I'm behind. Anyways, our next contestant is a little girl who..' 'OH NO YOU DIDN'T!!!! WHO YOU CALLIN' A LITTLE GIRL?????!!!!!!!! DO I LIKE YO MAMA!!!', the loud and proud girl claps her hands, wearing a black top, pink jeans, and sporting a nappy hairstyle. Chris say's, 'Sorry'. 'AND YOU DIDNT EVEN ITRADUCE ME!!!! MY NAME IS FONQUISHA BONQUISHA LAQUANA DESHAWNA JACKSON!!!!! GET MY NAME RIGHT BEFO' I BEAT YO SORREH *BLEEP* UPSIDE YO HEAD, FOO!' Chris gulps. Fonquisha get's her cell phone and answers a call, 'SONYA! WOULD YOU BELIEVE THIS FOOL ON TV CALLING ME A LITTLE GIRL? IMMA CUT HIM! OH NO SISTA, HE GONNA PAY! YEAH, I DONT CARE ABOUT DEM OTHER CONTESTANTS, THEY DONT CARE ABOUT ME! MMHHM! BYE SONYA! IMMA WIN SO WE CAN GET OU' OWN BIZNEZZ!!! KK!!!!!!!!! BYE SOUL SISTA!' Chris say's, 'You know we're not allowed to have cell phones, right?' Fonquisha approaches Chris, 'EXCUSE ME? WHY IS THAT? IS IT CUZ I'M BLACK?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Chris shakes his head, 'No Fonquisha, that's not why. It applies to everyone!' Fonquisha shakes her head, 'Mmhmm, AND I'M GONNA KICK YO SORREH *BEEP* BACK TO DETROIT, FOO!' Chris bury's his head down in defeat, while the remaining contestants glare at her. Fonquisha continued, 'SO THIZ IS IT? THIZ IS WHERE WE STAYING? YOU MEAN YOU DRAGGED MY ASS ALL THE WAY FROM DETROIT, MICHIGAN SO YOU CAN HOST DID SHOW IN SOME RAGGIDEH-ASS CAMP WHERE NOBODY BE GOING NO MORE?! WELL LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHANG! I DIDN'T GET MY HAIR DID SO I CAN GO TO SOME RAGGIDEH-ASS CAMP! SO WHAT YOU GOTTA DO IS RESPECT YO SISTA!!!!' Chris glared at her, along with most of the contestants while Fonquisha fixes her hair. Robert looks absolutely unimpressed at Fonquisha, and the first confessional reveals it Robert: That Fonquisha girl better not be in my team, I will definetly make her life hell if she was in my team. ''' '''Fonquisha: DIS HOST IS DA WORST HOST DA WORLD HAS EVA SEEN! HE'S GONNA GET HIS ASS BEAT! Fonquisha sits down on a log and applies heavy makeup onto her eyes and mouth. Chris gulps and stares at his wrist...'I thought I had 6 more, but luckily I misread it..only 5 more.' He winks at the camera. 'Here is Jaden.' A boat drops off a scrawny kid with straight blond hair, and sky blue eyes. Jaden lets out a laugh and winks, 'Haha, hey Chris, what's up man? A lot of sexy chicks I see..', he winks at the contestants. Fonquisha crosses her arms in disapproval. Fonquisha: THA FIRST THING HE BE SAYING IS 'OH WE GOT HOT CHICKS!?' IMMA CRACK HIS ASS IN HALF! Jaden smiles and approaches Lois, 'Hey hey', he tries to hit on Lois. Lois backs away from him, 'Um excuse me, but I didn't come here to date guys. It's pretty sad to see desperate losers like you here.', she say's in a harsh tone and walks away. Jaden frowns. Jaden: That chick's pretty harsh. Austin goes down to pick up a comb he fell, but falls down on the ground. Josie looks worried and helps him up. Austin smiles and say's, 'Thank you very much Josie. Your a very nice person.', he smiles. Josie smiles back, only for Jaden to laugh and say, 'That's what she said to me.', he winks at Austin and Josie. Josie looks at him blankly, while Austin rolls his eyes and infers, 'You wish she did, dreamer boy.' Jaden glares at Austin, who walked away from him. Jaden: That dude has serious issues, I'm made a joke and he took it all personal. Austin: That Jaden kid seriously needs to grow up, like seriously. My friend Ryan would do a lot worse to him, so he's lucky...for now. Chris tries to rush the show a little more, 'Our next contestant is..a musician with a very...IDKish background. Maxwell, my man!' Max carries his luggage that consists of his drum kit to the dock with a smile on his face. Chris waves at him, 'What up, Max?' Max smiled back, 'Great to be here, man!' Teddy slightly blushes, but it doesn't last long. Josie and Robert smile. 'So, what instrument do you play?', Robert asks. Max answers calmfully, 'The drums. It's pretty rad. I got my own band and their pretty awesome too.' Josie smiles and adds, 'I'll have to listen too your music one day.' Robert nods in agreement and Max nods, as well. Max: I'm glad there's people willing to listen to my music. Back where I live, there's always those snotty dudes with their whole 'Not popular pop enough' attitude. Pop music is super-overrated and I think, is literal shit. Robert adds, 'I don't listen to much music, but yeah, I will make sure to listen to yours.' Max smiles. Cherish approaches as well, 'Ahh a musician, I'm one too', she smiles. Max laughs, 'Haha, what type of music do you play?' Cherish says, 'Ahh, I play the flute, I play music for my dad's gypsy band. They mostly play oldie's from the 60's, like Janis Joplin and The Beatles. Good old days..' 'I agree, a lot better then the shitty pop we got today.', Max adds. Cherish laughs, 'Yeah'. Chris yawns, 'To be honest, I'm literally tired, so after I'm done introducing everyone and forming all the teams, I'm just going to let you guys go ahead and take your 5-hour nap and I'll wake y'all up before dinner and then start our first challenge.' Most of the contestants seem relieved, though some still look pensive and nervous. Chris continues, 'Anyways, next up is 25-Cent. He claims that rap is the best music in the world'. Max and Cherish both laugh. 'Rap? Best music? This kid is...IDK', Max say's. 'WHAZ WRONG WITH RAP?! BACK IN DETROIT, WE GOT LOTS OF DEM BACKUP STREET PEOPLE DOING THE BUS STOP ALONG RAP MUZIC. SO DON'T BE GOING AROUND AND DISSIN OUR MUSIC BEFO I GET ALL OVA YO GRILL!', Fonquisha warns. Max and Cherish both roll their eyes. Cherish: I like Max, and I don't like....Fonquisha. Hopefully, nobody does. She's in the wrong show, that's for sure. 'YO YO MY DAWGS! WHAT UP, MY HOMIES?', 25 Cent fist pumps, but his pants drop to his ankles, revealing his Spiderman underwear. Everyone, except Lois and Desmond, laughs. 25 Cent blushes in embarrassment and tries to immediatly cover the damage. It was too late. Fonquisha laughs super-hard, 'YOU A CRAZY FOOL! WHO THE HELL WEARS SPIDER MAN UNDERWEAR?? OH AND BY THE WAY, YOU GOLD NECKLACE IS FAKE GOLD! YOU AIN'T GONNA FOOL ME WITH YO SORREH ASS!' 25 Cent exposes his fake gold necklace and laughs, 'This ain't fake, foo! You don't know shit!' Fonquisha fixes her hair and approaches 25 Cent very uncomfortably, 'WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, FOOL! I KNOW MO THAN YO MAMA AND YOU EVA WILL! YOU THE ONE THAT DON'T KNOW SHIT! YOU WEARING SPIDERMAN UNDERWEAR..HOW OLD ARE YOU? 5? MMHMM THOUGHT SO FOOL!' 25 Cent blushes in embarrassment again. Fonquisha: THIS FOOL IS FAKE! WEARING FAKE GOLD NECKLACE, TRYING TO BE ALL COOL AND BOSS WITH THAT MICHAEL JORDAN JERSEH! WHAT?! HE BE TRIPPING!!! Sindel, who seems to look much better and announces, 'I sense unease and conflict'. She magically lifts herself up from the ground and is seen walking on air. All of the contestants look surprised, their eyes widened. Cherish: That looked so cool! I don't know how she did it but that was awesome! Fonquisha: HOW THE HELL DID SHE BE GOING UP THERE LIKE DAT? 25 Cent pulls his pants back up, 'YO? HOW THE *BLEEP* DID YOU DO DAT, DAWG?' Sindel goes back to the ground, 'I...well, it's a very long story. I'll say one thing, and I sense that YOU will be ridiculed by everyone.' All of the contestants gasp. Josie asked, 'Why would you say that?' Sindel touches her hair, 'I can't help being clairvoyant, Josie.' Josie has the O.o face. Josie: Sindel is....very unique. I've never met anyone like her. I thought that was all fantasy, but...I guess not. Sindel whips her long hair, 'Fear me not. I am not here to hurt. I am here to protect and to nurture, my child.' Josie backs away, fearing that Sindel is decieving her. Josie: I don't know....she seems....I don't know. Chris shrugs, 'Our next contestant is..' Sindel interupts, 'A girl......she doesn't seem very..' Chris glares at her angrily, 'ENOUGH!' Monique'..' A girl with a long sleeved tight sweater, skinny jeans, and black stiletto boots arrives at the dock. She smiles and waves, 'I run the school newsletter. People love hearing the latest rumors and stories!' Jaden is seen with a trollface. Jaden: Monique is the hottest chick I have seen so far, if only I could get her topless or better yet...naked, ''He winks and cracks a laugh.'' Hayley, who hasn't been seen in a long while, jumps up and down, 'You got fashion, GURL!' Monique smiles, 'Aww thanks! You do too!' Hayley: This gurl and Teddy literally have like the best clothes out of everyone, including my pretty self! I need to totally sign them up to my modeling business my mom back in Hollywood runs!, he smiles and laughs. Chris smiles, 'And FINALLY we got''' Xena'..' A muscular girl with dirty blond hair, wearing a tube top armor bustier, and a dark green skirt made of leaves, with brown combat boots arrives at the dock. She glares at all of the contestants and tries to say something, only for Chris to interupt her. Chris says, 'I knew you were about to say something but I'm REALLY REALLY tired and I know all of you guys are too, so THAT means though first, I will announce the teams!' All of the contestants groan. 'Fonquisha, Josie, Isis, Austin, Robert, Max, Lois, Teddy, Hayden, Wayne, and Jaden...all eleven of you are the '''Angry Birds!'' Robert has the :/ face. Robert: I'm going to kill Chris. Why the *bleep* would he seperate me and Snoos? What the *bleep*? 'Which means...the rest of you are the Killer Bee's!', Chris says, only to pass out. All of the contestants look worried, except for Robert, who is still pissed off at him. Chef Hatchet walks to help Chris, wearing a nurse's outfit..in drag. Some of the contestants laugh, but some don't. Chef Hatchet announces, 'He'll be fine! Why don't you kids get some sleep?!' All of the contestants go to their respective cabins, and the camera turns off. Chapter 2: Survival of the Fittest The camp is seen from the camera at night, with crystal white stars glistening in the navy blue sky. Chris is not seen in between the cabins outside, like he promised the producers to do so. Blaineley, is seen in front of the camera. 'Chef gave me the recap script since Chris doesn't want me here but...well since he's not the host for now, who cares? You all know what Total Drama is!' The recaps are skipped and Blaineley is seen with Dakota blowing a whistle. Inside the male cabin, Austin immediatly get's up and straps on his hard, leather combat boots and yells at the campers still sleeping, 'EVERYONE WAKE UP!!!! WE GOT A CHALLENGE TO DO!!!!!!!!!!!' Geraldaine is seen in his robe and say's 'I'm too wonderful for a challenge. Challenges are for amateurs!' Austin glares at him. Austin: He's lucky he's not on my team. He'll be first voted off if we lose just for saying that, to begin with. Every guy wakes up, most of them looking tired and reluncantly walk out of their cabin. The girls do the same. Fonquisha throw's a scene. 'WHO DO THEY THINK THEY R WAKIN' US UP AT 12 IN DA MORNING?! THEY CRAZY FOOLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Fonquisha: THESE PEOPLE GONNA GET THEIR ASSES CRACKED IN HAF DA NEXT TIME THEY BE WAKING US UP LIKE THAT!! WHEN R THEY GONNA RESPECT THA SISTA'S PRIVACY?????! Cherish, Josie, and Britty wake up in unison and smile at each other, and all glare both at Fonquisha and Precious. Josie say's to Britty, 'Good luck on the other team.' Britty smiles, 'Same to you, Nighthawk'. She winks and leaves with Cherish. Josie looks confused. Josie: Nighthawk? O.o The Angry Birds and The Killer Bee's seperate from each other and wait in the outside space in between the cabins. Blaineley show's up, with a huge microphone. 'SO! Well, since Chris is still knocked out, I took his plans from his office and he originally planned on you guys doing a talent show right now.', Blaineley announces. Desmond glares at her, 'And your planning on torturing us more then he would? *bleep* you.' Blaineley glares at him back, 'Why, that's not a nice way to talk to people...anyways, well I have these kits I found in the office. They are survival kits.' Austin asks, 'Survival kits? You mean health kits?' Blaineley shakes her head, 'Well, sort of, but at the same time not really. These kits have a map of the island and a compass, and...a couple of little snacks for all of you happy campers' Geraldaine Upp III say's, 'Camper? I'm too rich to be a camper.' Geraldaine Upp III: Enough said, I mean, my father owns a wonderful company that makes trillions of dollars. Campers are poor people! Desmond cracks his knuckles. Desmond: I swear, if this snotty dude say's something like that again, I will *bleeping* punch his *bleeping* brains out. Elimination Table Key: *Red represents the Team #1. *Light green represents the Team #2. *Pale yellow represent characters that made the merge. *Dark green represents the team who has won the challenge. *Medium green represents the character won the challenge for the team or for him/herselves. *White represents the the character is safe from elimination on the losing team. *Orange represents the character who received the final marshmallow in that chapter. *Dark Red represents the character being voted off/booted off of the show. *Violet represents the character having to leave the competition without being voted out (examples: injuries). Trivia *Originally, this fanfiction was called Total Drama Island: My Way and had a different cast with some characters remaining intact, and some renamed, and some completly removed. None of the characters that were inspired by my friends were supposed to be in the cast, but I decided against it, because I wanted to have more fun writing this fic. * This was the original cast: #Austin - The Conceited Loudmouth #Brandain Upp III - The Rich Snob #Darby - The Brunette Ditz #Eliza - The Illiterate One #Fashonda - The Ghetto Glam #Hayden - The Redneck #Holly - The Serious Girl #India - The Alternative Girl #Janelle - The Teen Mom #Lil' Bling - The Rapper-Wannabe #Lydon - The Anarchist Punk #Marilyn - The Flirt #Mary Jane - The Hippie #Monique - The Gossip Queen #Norman - The Phobia Factor #Peter - The Annoying Joker #Quade - The Extreme Daredevil #Rio - The Party Animal #Shannon - The Girly Boy #Sindel - The Goth Princess #Travis - The Pessimistic Loner #Xena - The Amazon *Notes about the original cast: **The characters Austin, Brandain Upp III, Fashonda, Hayden, India, Janelle, Lil Bling, Lydon, Mary Jane, Monique, Norman, Peter, Shannon, Sindel, Travis, Victoria, and Xena made it to this version. But most were renamed: ***Brandain Upp III -> Geraldaine Upp III ***Fashonda -> Fonquisha ***Hayden -> Wayne ***Holly -> Nancy -> Victoria -> Loi ***India -> Iris -> Isis ***Janelle -> Denise -> Diamond ***Lil Bling -> 25 Cent ***Mary Jane -> Cherish ***Peter -> Jaden ***Shannon -> Hayley ***Travis -> Robert **Darby, Eliza, Marilyn, Quade, and Rio did not make it to the final cut. Quade almost did, but I didn't think I would like writing for him so I scrapped him. ***Darby and Marilyn would merge into one character, who is now known as Teddy. ****Darby was a girl I know from my school. ****Marilyn was based off of famous late actress Marilyn Monroe. ***Eliza was the second-to-last character scrapped from the final version of this fic, Quade being scrapped after Eliza. ****Eliza was based off of the character Eliza Doolittle from the movie My Fair Lady, starring Audrey Hepburn, who played the role of Eliza Doolittle. ***Quade was based off of an old friend of mine from middle school. He literally had crazy hair, his hair literally looked like it was on fire. ***Rio was a character that was basically a combination of Geoff and Alejandro. However, I didn't find his personality suited well for this specific fic. He was replaced by Snoos. **India was originally an 'alternative' chick. However, I wanted to be more specific and turn her into a more relatable character. Her 'alternative' personality would be more specified by making her into a creepy, stalkerish, anti-conformist girl. **Cherish's original name 'Mary Jane' is a slang for the infamous drug marijuana. Mary Jane would eventually be renamed Cherish because I found the name Mary Ann not 'hippie' fitting. **The character Peter was originally supposed to be a parody of famous Family Guy overrated icon, Peter Griffin. However, I disliked the show so much, I didn't want any of it in my fic, so I scrapped Peter and made Jaden, who is a pervy annoying joker, similar to what Peter was, but without the apperance that was similar to Peter Griffin's and without the Family Guy elements. **Britty, Josie, Max, Robert, Snoos, and Teddy are all new characters and all are based off of friends. Another character, who was named Zac was supposed to appear as the 'Affectionate Writer', but due to our friendship being over, Zac was dropped from the story. **Josie was originally supposed to host the show, and Robert be her co-hostess while everyone else were interns while Britty was Aftermath host. However, I wanted the contestants to have more attention then the staff so I decided to keep the traditional staff, and move these characters into the fic and make them replace characters I didn't quite feel super comfortable with. **Snoos was originally went by 'Jesus'. But was renamed for two main reasons: ***I didn't want three characters that had their names start with the letter J. ***I didn't want readers to confuse the character as being an ultra-religious boy because of his name being 'Jesus'. **Many of the users from Total Drama Island Fanfiction, Total Drama Island Camps, and Total Drama Wiki have their personalities in multiple characters. For example, Toad and Jacob are greatly defined in the character Jaden. LF is being stuck into Fonquisha's character, etc. You get the idea. Category:Total Drama Category:My-Scope